Every soul has a mate
by Jazbarre
Summary: Augustus and Alaska meet.


A one shot, where dead Alaska and dead Augustus cross paths.

Gasp. The unfamiliar air finds its way into my lungs and I lay there for a second. Fearful of what I'd feel when I opened my eyes. I wanted to take in the moment. Take in the fact that I was gone; there is a world now without Augustus Waters. I shake my selfish thoughts away and rethink the circumstances. There is a world without us. Without me yet with Hazel Grace, as if ironically, she's lost a limb. Funny how you go through things in a literal and metaphorical way in life... excluding the fact that I must be part of an afterlife now. I wonder if this is the afterlife she excluded from her imagination. The one I hopelessly believed in? Sickening irony took over the body that seemed to feel similar but less weak, also, not in a dying state.

"So you make it to an afterlife yet you play dead?" a female voice coos at me. Open, Gus. I flicker my eyelids open and I'm approached by this slightly emerald sky. Hazel Grace, please don't be my Hazel Grace... But I suspected it wasn't, the tone in her voice wasn't as soft and velvety as this one, and Hazel Grace has the angelic voice which could suppress a sarcastic comment without a hint of flirtation but the smirk on her face never failed but to expose her toying yet sugar-coated ways.

I finally bring myself to look up at the girl whose head was slumped on an old cherry blossom tree; her face looked like there was no life in it, green eyes lured at me before I could come to awareness with myself. Her brown hair framed her face and petite frame yet curvy body made her look very womanly. It was odd. Looking at this girl, who some way somehow is also deceased like me, yet we both stared at each other. She glared at me (ironically enough) lifelessly and this goofy yellow-stained grin uttered its way on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I've just been waiting for somebody."

"Who?"

"Someone to talk to"

"Well, I'm a dead man listening?"

She chuckled at my darkness wholeheartedly.

"I like you; you're dark and gruesome, with a deadly sense of humour"

"Ha. Well that's how we cancer kids are; you see we don't have the great meaning of life behind our eyes, we just expert in dark humour due to lying around dying most of the day..." I rambled on incoherently, trying to remind myself of the everlasting back-and-forth me and Hazel Grace once had. How if she was here meeting this strange girl she'd probably continue on my rambling. Finishing my sentences but not in a cliché way, in a 'okay' way.

"Cancer kid huh?" the girl said unsympathetically, nonchalantly and with no sense of empathy.

I replied with a short chuckle.

"How long you been here?"

"Why would you ask that first?!" she snaps at me.

"I don't know, I just know that I'd rather listen to you and your worries and the issues you left behind instead of wallow in pity at the amount of scars I could've left"

"Oh, popular, are we?"

"No. Just dead." She didn't laugh at that one.

"I think I've been here for a few years but I just think about the same things. Maybe I belong here, belong in this in between with a light green sky looking over me and Miles, somewhere getting over me and not worrying whether I did this to myself. Because I did do it to myself... it's MY entire fault." Her green eyes became a minor lake as she sobbed. I sat up and patted her.

"Now that I've listened, I need you to answer. Is that alright?"

"Okay"

"Don't say that" I incoherently barked at her.

She looked up at me stained in tears; they looked chronological, as if they're there always at this time of the day, month, week, year, and century. Or however time is kept in the afterlife.

"Sorry, I just miss her"

"So, we fell right into the deep stuff huh? The 'hers and the hims' of our previous lives. The chances we didn't take and the ones we didn't?"

"The 'hers and hims' are the chances we take."

"What chances are there by merely giving yourself to someone? Partial ownership of your soul?" She scoffed at me but her eyes said that the him in her life is the one chance she didn't take...

"The chances are love. Love of being with that person, the loneliness and worry in your soul gone because you can let out all the uselessness in life, the fact that I can simply tell HER a random theory of mine and she can challenge that. To be challenged! To have the one you love challenges you!" I stopped abruptly. In that moment I noticed that when you die, the feelings follow you.

"She used to say 'okay' a lot, didn't she? It was your thing" she said factually as if she's been aware of us and watching us this whole time.

I simply answer, "Yes."

"This is the in-between. It's when you're stuck emotionally. When half of you is still stuck down there."

"And that other half of you is a person?"

"Your body dies but your soul doesn't. And every soul has a mate, we"-she motioned her finger in between the two of us-"have got other halves down there that need to live before they, abruptly die. So we wait. Us two? We found something rare that still has a living body, we wait for our soul mates to come meet us."

"So we're soul-mate-buddies?" I said in an exaggerated voice.

"Yeah and don't you forget it, now what the hell is your name ol' bud?" she said over cheerily.

"Augustus or Gus" I stammered

"I'm Alaska & I'll be calling you Gus" She took out her hand and I shook it.

"Good, because, honestly I like it most when she calls me Augustus"

She rolled her eyes at me and sighed, "Good. Because I'm not here to replace, I'm here to support your whiny dead boy-like self."

"Thank the afterlife for that" I mumbled with a smile


End file.
